scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy
Miiverse History Sammy (NNID: galaultra) made his first Miiverse post on March 31st, 2014. His first post was in the Mario Party: Island Tour community. He posted in several random communities for quite a while. It wouldn't be until February 29th, 2016, almost 2 years after he joined Miiverse, that Sammy made his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. Shortly after coming to the community, Sammy met MetaKnight, a popular Scribbler in the community. MetaKnight took interest in Sammy, teaching him the ropes of the Scribblenauts object creator, acting as his mentor. Sammy quickly made two of his first OCs, Shadoo and Skelly. For some reason, Sammy was accepted into the community very quickly, due to the fact he grew in skill very quickly because he had been trained by MetaKnight. Sammy's posts also contained correct spelling and grammar, which made it a lot easier for people to take him seriously. In an incident regarding the banning of MetaKnight and Rick, by users Hayman and Oscar. Sammy made several posts to raise awareness for the incident saying the community was doomed without the influence of these two users. He told the community about how Oscar and Hayman had overreacted and needed to be put to justice. Whether this actually caused any of the two to receive a ban is unknown. Soon enough, Sammy made his first major series, titled "Pixel" starring Shadoo and his friends stuck on a pixelated planet. The series was received fairly well by the community, and Sammy managed to finish the series on October 1st, 2016, and Pixel was only the beginning of his long series-making career. Sammy then moved on to his next major series, TDFGD. None of the remaining Scribblers who were there at the time can remember what TDFGD stood for. Sammy managed to finish TDFGD on January 21st, 2017, making it his second completed major series. Sammy poured tons of effort into TDFGD, making tons of backgrounds, objects, and characters for the purpose of the series, it had improved his skills greatly. Sammy moved on to another series, Valentine, a Valentine's Day series. But he ended up cencelling the series. Sammy would later move on to a fresh new series which he titled "Project R". However, during an episode of Project R, Sammy had done something to anger a particular user; OC, in what would later become known as "The Frowning OC incident". OC's character could not change facial expressions, he was stuck permanently in the smiling position. However, Sammy, like many other users, did not like this and wished to add facial expressions so OC could show more emotion. This sparked a massive debate throughout the community, many users realized how dumb the debate was, and it even became a meme in the community. After the frowning OC incident, Sammy continued project R, and finished the series. After two cancelled series, Sammy did created a sequel to Project R called Project N. A few days after the release of episode 3 of Project N, Sammy suddenly left Miiverse on July 21st, 2017. It would not be until October 8th, 2017, that Sammy would make his return to Miiverse and the Scribblenauts Unlimited. Sammy returned to hear that Miiverse was ending a month after his return. Sammy officially canceled Project N after his return, due to loss of motivation and the incoming Miiverse shutdown. Sammy heard of the discord server that all the Scribblers going to, and said he could not join them until December, when he would be able to get discord. Sammy made his final Miiverse post on November 5th, 2017, 3 days before the Miiverse shutdown. Where He is Now All communication with Sammy was lost after the Miiverse shutdown. He has not been located anywhere else online and has been declared MIA. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Sammy has created. (In Chronological Order) * Five Nights at Nightmare Burger's * Pixel * TDFGD * Valentine * Project R * Colossus * Project N Friends The following is a list of all the Scribbler friends Sammy had on Miiverse * MetaKnight * Samuel * William * Blackyrus * Carson * Rebirth * Chris * Rick * Puffball * Moises Trivia * There was a meme in the Scribblenauts community saying that Sammy was MetaKnight's son, this was due to a post Meta made reminiscing on how he trained Sammy, saying "I've raised him well". **AND I TOTALLY DID BITCH! -MetaKnight * While being trained by MetaKnight, Sammy actually offered to do a collab series with MetaKnight. The series was a FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's) spinoff that he called "Five Nights at Nightmare Burger's". * After befriending MetaKnight in such a short time, another Scribbler Sophie got immensely jealous of Sammy, since he managed to befriend a popular Scribbler within less than a week while it took Sophie MULTIPLE weeks, if not months before she could even get noticed * The design of Shadoo looked strongly (and suspiciously) similar to (MetaKnight's OC) Holy Knight's first design, but it wasn't confirmed if Sammy actually (somehow) used Holy's old design as an inspiration or just a pure coincidence. Gallery Sammy_First_Skelly_Design.jpg|The first design for Skelly, one of Sammy's signature characters. Sammy_Fakemon.jpg|A fakemon evolution line made by Sammy Sammy_Characters.jpg|Several of Sammy's OCs Sammy_TDFGD_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for Sammy's TDFGD series Category:Scribblers Category:MIA Category:HVT